Hella Vibe Tonight
by OpheliacAngel
Summary: My 100th fic! 4th in my Black Roses Red verse. Wanted to write something special, & of course it has to be Dean/Gabriel. They make me so warm and fuzzy inside. If you like Dabriel & dancing then I hope you like this. Some angst cause I am an angst girl.
1. Flashing Lights

**Hella Vibe Tonight**

**Chapter 1: Flashing Lights**

**Written by OpheliacAngel**

**Dean/Gabriel**

**Genre: **Romance/Family

**Song Featured: **My verse is named after Alana Grace's "Black Roses Red". Lyrics are from Rihanna's "Cheers (Drink To That)". The second I heard this song I thought of Dean and Gabriel dancing, and the image refuses to leave my mind, even after I've wrote it all. Title comes from Kanye West's "Flashing Lights".

"**Black Roses Red" verse: **This is the 4rd fic in the collection. Dean & Gabriel love each other, even if they're hard-pressed to show it at times. One thing the archangel so much wants to change is Dean's remarkable ability to doubt himself, his mentality that he doesn't deserve to be saved. He will show him just how much he means to the world and to him. Gabriel is on a mission to turn Dean's black roses red.

**Summary: **Dean knew he would be here tonight, he just had no idea how breathtaking he'd actually look, or the intensity of what he would soon feel. And of course, he had no idea how good he could dance. Better than all this? He was his.

**A/N: My 100****th**** fic!**

Word: Disco

**VVVVVVVV**

**~Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah**

**Cheers to the freaking weekend, I drink to that, yeah yeah~**

**Oh, let the Jameson sink in, I drink to that, yeah yeah~**

**VVVVVVVV**

Dean could feel his gaze on him as he slid across the room, eyes on the bar as he was in such desperate need for one of those purple nurples that tended to get him fucked up in a really good way. And because his golden eyes were on him, he knew he would be needing a drink to get him through the rest of his night.

He downed the first shot as his eyes flashed across the room briefly, searching for him again. He'd been hiding from him for most of the night, and now it looked like he wanted to play.

Well, there was no freaking way he was gonna let Gabriel start his little game. Not if he had something to say about it. Dean would not give over control.

He downed two more shots, not even allowing himself a break before heading back into the crowd, dancing like mad and no matter how dizzy he was becoming, ceased to care at this point. He had to find him, and he knew dancing always taunted Gabriel.

The trickster in him couldn't deny that Dean was impossible to resist, especially in a place like this.

"Hey there, sexy."

He looked up to meet his one of a kind eyes that drew him in, melted him like butter, or maybe it was more like caramel. He grinned wickedly and pulled Dean towards him as the human closed his eyes and smiled happily, feeling his feet move without even thinking about it first. His eyes opened to find Gabriel inches away from him, moving so slick and smooth in slow motion it took his breath away.

Dean felt so at ease, so perfect. So happy.

The hot and sweaty bodies brushed up against their own as they moved among them, almost like they were all friends, all there with the same purpose in mind; to party and fall in love and get so drunk you couldn't remember anything the next morning. Yeah, this was Dean's place. But he wouldn't even be there right now if Gabriel wasn't there with him.

He was in love with him. And he wanted to dance the night away with him like a maniac. And by what he was seeing when he looked before him, Gabriel had the same thoughts exactly.

Dean didn't even think about how he was moving, he just started who knew when and now he couldn't stop, his hips occasionally brushing up against Gabriel's as they danced dangerously close, threatening to crash into each other and topple over to the glowing multicolored floor.

Despite the insanely bright hue of the flickering lights, the room was relatively dark, the numerous bodies around them cast in shadows half the time, their movements showing every few seconds. Dean couldn't find himself able to look away from his dance partner, Gabriel demanded that much of his attention and honestly? He loved it, craved it, cherished the taste of it in his mind dripping down onto his tongue.

He couldn't live without it.

And there was a strong urge appearing in his gut on how much he should make it known.

"I love you!" Dean screamed over the heavy dance music that continued to pump through his veins, sending his eardrums on fire and his nerves on edge.

It wasn't something he ever said in public, around others who could hear, and it was only said occasionally when they were alone, cuddled up in bed together or sometimes Dean would scream it whilst in the throes of pleasure. He had never said it like this before, in a place like this before. And apparently, his lover didn't mind.

Gabriel's hand instantly slid sneakily around his waist, pulling him achingly close and Dean slowed his dancing as their lips locked. The hazels that were his own slipped shut as he moaned, thinking about stopping his dancing but refusing to as he felt Gabriel never ceasing his constant motion. The music faded to a distant hum as he focused completely on Gabriel's lips, their taste and texture, their softness and skill. There was nothing else in the world as far as he was concerned, Gabriel offered it all, gave it all. Loved him with his all.

When Gabriel released him eternities later, after the song had changed and the volume went up abruptly, he screamed it back, grinning, his eyes flashing an even brighter gold than seemed possible. It was in utterly pleasurable moments like these that he thought of Gabriel's wings, what they would look like. He imagined him pulling them out, pulling them out from their cage, making all the other claustrophobic bodies back away to give them more room. He would think sometimes about how they would feel wrapped around his body, drawing him closer instead of Gabriel's arms, their softness brushing against his face and leaving him in a puddle of goo in the middle of the dance floor.

He wondered if Gabriel was inside his mind right now, if his wider grin meant that he was.

They just kept on dancing, not even thinking about when or if they would stop. The night was theirs, their bodies owned it and Dean could feel something well up inside of him, seconds away from bursting out of him like lava from his burning and sweaty body that made him feel like he was a volcano. It was happiness, it couldn't be anything else. Gabriel was happiness. And dancing with him was the best gift life had to offer him.

Dean honestly didn't think this night could get any better. Only it did, moments later.

Rather than pulling him closer again, Gabriel simply scooted forward until he was practically on top of his human, who was standing there staring at him, mesmerized. Now when Gabriel moved, he brushed against Dean, sending ripples and soon after waves of pleasure through his adrenaline coated body.

The human threw his head back, licking his lips and moaning loudly. His body thrummed with the intensity of the archangel's movements, the deepness of his stare, the way his eyes never left Dean's, not even for a moment.

This could very well be the greatest night of his life.

Dean pumped his body harder… faster… willing and forcing every part of him to move as fast as Gabriel. He grabbed another purple nurple off a tray going by and downed it in a flash, focusing on the lights growing brighter and more abundant around him. The night was only getting started.

The archangel was dancing even more fiercely now, licking his lips, raising his eyebrows lustfully at his human, and passionately taking Dean's lips once more in his mouth. Dean felt like he was on fire, burning burning burning. The alcohol warmed his belly and left him aching for more, for more of Gabriel's candy coated tongue and sugar caked lips. He took as much as he was able before Gabriel pulled away from him again.

Gabriel twirled around him, twisting his body in so many different dizzying patterns and motions Dean could scarcely keep track of them all, let alone keep up with him. Yet he kept on dancing as Gabriel danced around him in an almost protective manner, showing in his own way that the world revolved around his human and that Dean was his prize.

Dean only grinned wider and pushed his limbs to keep moving, to not stop because not a part of him wanted this to end. He wanted Gabriel like this forever. Forever forever forever…

"Do you like it?"

He didn't even realize he had closed his eyes, when he heard his deep and unbelievably attractive voice in his ear. At least he hadn't stopped dancing, he doubted he could now. And as close as Gabriel was, he wasn't finished with it either.

"You always know how to make a guy feel special, Gabriel."

As soon as he stepped inside, he had straight out known Gabriel had designed this for him. It screamed his archangel, was designed perfectly, a mirror image of Dean's happiest dreams and wishes. So yeah, this club, this dance floor was all his. Gabriel just added these people as extras, to make the place seem more realistic, he could make them all go away within moments. And Dean knew that if that was what he asked, then that was what he would get.

"What's your inspiration this time?" He asked, sliding up into Gabriel as much as he could without tipping over.

Gabriel breathed in his ear and he shivered in pleasure, "You. Always you."

Dean smiled, realizing he definitely needed to be drunker for this as he pulled another shot from a tray nearby, already holding it to his lips before Gabriel gave him a look, stopping him in his tracks.

"You better stop drinking, Dean. Or you won't last the night."

"I'm fine", there was no way he would allow Gabriel to outlast him.

He would stay awake, stay coherent, remain dancing even if it killed him.

Gabriel clearly didn't believe him as he took the shot from his hand and downed it, shoving it back into the server's chest and staring back at his human.

"Not bad, Deano. If you like sour grapes."

Dean laughed, he couldn't help it, he was in such a good mood. He pulled away from Gabriel and started dancing wildly again, the alcohol numbing him nicely and making him distant from the club, from basically everything except Gabriel.

Gabriel was inside him, making him dance nonstop and his voice was in his head constantly. It was _heaven_.

He felt like he was near to exploding as Gabriel suddenly changed his own beat, finally unable to keep his hands off of his boyfriend. His arms slipped around Dean's waist and his dancing slowed to something more suitable as he kissed Dean again, licked his neck romantically and greedily as he continued to dance with their foreheads pressed together.

The human's arms wrapped around Gabriel's as well, and out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the lights turn from neon green and hot pink to vivid blue and deep silver.

He knew this would be coming eventually. Gabriel was a terrific dancer, but he was a romantic at heart, loving to be slow and gentle with Dean, obsessively cuddling with him and kissing him and giving him surprises like this.

It was what he claimed he lived for. Dean helped him get his creative juices at work, made him want to create things specifically for his human. If you asked Dean, he would say he spent way too much time on these creations. But they all played out beautifully in the end. And they had to, Gabriel wouldn't have it any other way.

Dean Winchester was spoiled beyond belief. And luckily, he didn't mind it all too much.

Exhaustion caught up with him as his dancing dramatically slowed, leaving his body slick with sweat and fighting to cool down, resorting him to panting lowly for a few moments, Gabriel going slower so as to give Dean some time to catch up. A huge disadvantage was getting tired out so soon, Gabriel could dance for an eternity and never have to stop to breathe, whereas Dean really felt like he should sit down now and fight to get himself under control.

"Dean…"

"I'm fine. Just gimme a minute."

Gabriel nodded and pulled Dean closer, being careful not to suffocate him.

He kissed Dean's cheek and smiled, "You look so beautiful when you're all flustered."

His human pulled himself closer and tilted his head up for another kiss, to which Gabriel obliged.

They danced for a few more minutes before Dean noticed they were slowing down more and more.

"Don't want it to end", Dean mumbled, leaning against his archangel more and more as the minutes ticked by.

"I know, he stroked back Dean's disheveled and dripping with sweat hair and held him tighter, closer, more lovingly, but it's time to go to bed now."

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the room instantly transformed back into their bedroom, cleaning Dean up at the same time as well. They dropped down into bed together and Dean was nearly out as Gabriel wrapped his arms around him.

"Thanks Gabe."

_Fantastic night. _

"Anytime Deano. Anytime at all."

**VVVVVVVV**

He woke up very slowly, fighting his way back up to the surface as if he had been drugged. He could blame that partly on the alcohol, as well as Gabriel's grace. Dean felt no hangover, no exhaustion, there was nothing that felt out of place. He felt fantastic. And as soon as he felt that, he felt Gabriel as well, and then when he opened his eyes it was confirmed.

Gabriel's huge amber eyes were open, staring at him, his hand reaching out to stroke Dean's bare arm. Dean was on his side, his face buried into the pillow, at eye level with his archangel.

He was the only reason why it was even worth it to wake up in the morning.

He blinked, closed his eyes momentarily and heard the rustle of sheets as Gabriel scooted closer, curling himself around Dean and covering them both with the deep blue silk sheets, which had been pushed down during the night.

"Wasn't a dream right?" Dean's mumbles were followed by Gabriel's slow kisses down his neck.

He opened his eyes again and wrapped himself further into Gabe.

Dean wasn't tired anymore, but that didn't mean he wanted to get out of bed either, not since the archangel started cradling him a few minutes ago.

If this was any other person Dean would feel more than embarrassed. He would be pushing away and crawling out of bed, trying to forget about that even happening.

But this was Gabriel, his Gabe, and there was nowhere else he wished to be other than in his arms.

After all that dancing last night he had absolutely no interest in getting out of bed, let alone standing and walking. Even thinking about dancing exhausted him even more, and his soul reached out to the archangel, begging him to comfort him further. Gabriel wasn't slow to react.

"No, it wasn't a dream."

"Felt like one", he ran his hand through Gabriel's hair and buried his face in his neck.

Gabriel put a hand on the back of his head and cradled it as Dean busied himself by getting comfortable.

"Don't wanna get up", he stretched a little and Gabriel answered by running a hand through his hair several times possessively.

"Then we don't have to."

Gabriel's whispers made him feel so happy, as he sunk down further into him now rather than the bed. His archangel was so soft Dean would have easily mistaken him for the bed if he didn't know better. If he had still been fighting his way back to consciousness, he could have sworn he was being held by an oversized cuddly pillow. He heard Gabriel laugh after thinking that and wanted to punch him in the arm, but Gabriel beat him to the chase, burying his face in Dean's hair and planting a kiss.

Dean was tired but then again not really. It was simply the heavy amount of relaxation he was feeling, and Gabriel's attempts to turn himself into a pillow in order to cuddle with his human wasn't really helping matters any. His lips twitched upwards in a smile, as his hands clenched Gabriel's naked back in a desperate and pathetic effort to prevent him from moving even an inch.

"Glad I don't have a killer hangover."

"I know. And it's not from your efforts."

Gabriel kissed the top of his head and waited for Dean to speak again, "Thanks."

"You're welcome", the archangel breathed into his ear.

"Time is it?" He yawned, wondering whether Gabriel was trying to drift him back into sleep.

It would certainly explain the excessive cuddling and kissing.

"Time for you to shut up and sleep again."

Yep. Dean Winchester loved it when he was right.

"Knew you wanted to get rid of me", his eyes shut and his archangel nuzzled his head against Dean's, leaving it against his lover's as it slowly melted further down.

They were so close now, breathing each other in, every patch of their skin brushing, limbs tangled together so you couldn't tell whose were Dean's and whose belonged to the other body in the bed.

And if anyone could see them now, they would no doubt remark on how perfect they looked together. How beautiful the sight was in its intimacy and serenity.

"When you wake up I'll have some pie waiting for you."

Dean fell asleep instantly after that, his head pressed up against Gabe's.

**VVVVVVVV**

**~Got my Ray-Bans on and I'm feeling hella cool tonight, yeah**

**Everybody's vibing so don't nobody start a fight**

**Yeah ah ah ah~**

**VVVVVVVV**

_To be continued…_


	2. Whatever You Like

**Hella Vibe Tonight **

**Chapter 2: Whatever You Like**

**Song Featured: **Lyrics are still from Rihanna's "Cheers (I Drink To That)". Title is from T.I.'s "Whatever You Like".

**A/N: **This wasn't meant to have a second part, but me being me, I just couldn't tell myself no. It's my 100th fic so I wanted to celebrate how far I've come in writing on here since December. Considering I write so much angst and that I consider it one of my major improvements, I felt I just couldn't leave it out. That being said, I hope you enjoy this second chapter. And happy writing!

**VVVVVVVV**

**~Life's too short to be sitting round miserable**

**People gonna talk whether you're doing bad or good, yeah**

**Looking so bomb, gonna find me a honey, yeah~**

**VVVVVVVV**

Dean dreamt of dancing, of discos and flashing lights and the heavy base of techno-like music. He curled up further into the warm mass settled tightly against him, breathed deeply and fell back into the dream.

It wasn't anything like reality, he was dancing agonizingly slowly, in such a dream-like state he barely recognized himself. Gabriel was dancing but he wasn't dancing with him, he wasn't even looking at him.

The isolation hit Dean like a tidal wave and it left no room for him to breathe. He couldn't remember the warm mass, ceased to recall it ever being there. He kept dancing, for no reason at all, staring at Gabriel.

When he reached out the archangel disappeared, but he just kept on reaching out reaching out reaching out, praying that he would come back. He lost his balance and fell hard, hitting the tile flooring that alternated between neon red and navy blue. He felt sick, nauseous and achy and it felt like his head, his whole body was on fire.

"No…"

Dean felt it when he came back, tried to stop his body from thrashing wildly against Gabriel's. He could feel Gabriel's grip slip off of him and quickly try to gain it back. Dean's soul wasn't craving his touch now though, if anything his touch didn't feel comfortable at all.

"No!"

"Dean, calm down!"

His chest heaved as his body slowed, his breath coming out in panting gasps as he realized how much his arms and legs ached, how hot and sweaty he felt. He was tired but wide awake at the same time, refusing to let himself go back to sleep. He couldn't fall back into that nightmare.

Gabriel's hand hesitantly touched his forehead and he flinched, didn't want to because he didn't want to scare Gabriel, but he did anyway. The hand instantly retreated and he looked up terrified into golden eyes that portrayed the same haunted look. Dean instantly glanced down at the sheets he was gripping so fiercely, turning his hands a ghostly white.

He closed his eyes only to see a flash of the dream he had been so sure he had left behind, to which they snapped open once more to meet Gabriel's gaze, big emotional eyes filling him up with so much pressure he couldn't take it. He looked away, didn't care what his eyes landed on, as long as it wasn't Gabriel.

"That's wasn't me, Dean."

"You were in my dreams?" Dean gasped, pissed off and shocked but more the latter.

Gabriel didn't speak and he didn't have to, when he made an attempt to pull Dean closer, back to his side of the bed, where he was before he had abruptly shoved himself away, the human pushed himself further back, clutching the sheets beneath him frantically.

He felt wrong. His mind still hadn't gotten off the horror of the dream, and Gabriel's touch, which was something he always needed, was one thing his nerves couldn't handle at this point. Gabriel understood, but he still grabbed his human when his legs became tangled in the sheets and he went tumbling towards the floor. As soon as he took the blow of Dean's fall, he untangled him and let him go, watching as he crawled at lightning speed towards the wall.

"That's not me. You know that's not me."

Dean nodded to confirm his statement, his back sinking into the wall as he willed his frantically pulsing heartbeat to slow down.

Gabriel sat on the floor as well, leaning against the bed and watching Dean worriedly, eyes wide and hands aching from the sheer effort it took to not reach out to his lover. He had seen the dream, had gone into Dean's mind to ease it away but it had been too late.

He had felt Dean's horror, had seen himself do something he would never willingly do to Dean. Gabriel had refused to even look at him, and he had an idea of how much that hurt. He understood perfectly why Dean needed his space, he just wished also that he didn't. There had never been an urge this strong before to gather Dean into his arms. It didn't matter that his arms had been full through the night, he wanted to hold Dean now. Now. He didn't want to wait.

"Do you hear my voice, Dean?" He fought to keep his voice from shaking, but it didn't pay off in the end.

Dean whimpered a little and nodded, his hands clenching and unclenching, wanting so badly to close his eyes but suffering every time they slid shut. He just couldn't look up at the archangel, couldn't quite handle it yet.

"Then listen to me, alright? Listen to my voice."

Dean nodded again and Gabriel leaned forward a little.

"I will never disappear. I will never choose someone over you. I will never not look at your beautiful face. I could never put you through that much pain. You are the one, Dean. You are everything I want, everything I need, the only thing in this universe that means anything to me. I love you, sweetheart. And I will always cherish you."

Dean was starting to cry, and Gabriel hated it when Dean cried, hated it so much because it was so rare and it meant something was really wrong with his human. In that moment, he felt like he was breaking through to him though.

"Gabriel", he moaned, throwing himself into his arms, Gabe accepting him and planting soothing kisses to his hair.

Moments later Gabriel started to think more of what Dean's body screamed for, other than nurturing and loving of course.

"You want to go back to bed?"

Dean shook his head no fiercely and clung tighter to him.

"I'll keep the nightmares away. I promise."

His human didn't answer, simply closed his eyes and laid further back into the carpet. Gabriel sighed, his assurances were no longer effective.

It was gonna be a long morning.

**VVVVVVVV**

"You need to sleep, Dean."

The human bit his lip and shook his head, Gabriel staring down at him in frustration. He had half a mind to knock him out, but he held back, not wanting to do it the hard way yet.

"Please Dean."

"No."

"I won't let them find you again. You won't dream at all."

Dean just kept on shaking his head, putting Gabriel further on edge, "No."

"What do I have to do?"

He didn't answer, just looked up at Gabriel with pleading eyes.

"Leave me alone."

He was broken more than he could say when Dean told him he didn't want him there. He also sort of doubted it though, Dean's hands were clutching him still. He seemed like he didn't want to be alone yet.

"Is that what you really want?"

Dean started to nod before fiercely shaking his head.

Realizing his mistake, he held onto Gabriel with an unbelievable amount of strength, "No, don't go. Don't make me."

Gabriel just looked down at him in amazement, stroking his forehead, "You'll feel a hell of a lot better if you would just let me take care of you."

"Don't wanna go back there."

Gabriel's concern increased as he noticed how Dean was acting like a child, not a thirty something year old man. He seemed so small and innocent and terrified it broke the archangel's heart into a million little pieces. He felt so guilty that Dean had to go through this, and of course what more could he do but blame himself.

"You won't", Gabriel assured, growing more impatient by the second.

When Dean shook his head yet again he pretty much lost all hope. Dean wasn't going to budge, and neither was he. And the strongest did in fact win out in the end.

"Know that I do everything for you, Dean."

His fingers reached for his forehead but Dean grabbed his wrist, forced it back and all the archangel could do was stare down at him, shocked, his eyes widening.

"I said no."

"Dean…"

The human slid out of his grip and walked out of their room, not looking back. Gabriel instantly picked himself up off the carpet and followed him.

"Please Gabriel, don't make me do something I don't want to do."

Dean sat on the couch and Gabriel sat beside him, maintaining a comfortable distance before growing frustrated and wrapping an arm around him.

"You're mine, Dean. And if you need something, don't expect me to refuse to resort to force to keep you alive."

Dean shook his head, "You don't get it because you don't have to face it, Gabriel. You think I'll just heal instantly after everything that hits me. You can't feel pain."

"You're wrong, Dean, he took his face in his hands, when you're in pain I'm in pain. I feel your exhaustion and terror. I am at edge until I can soothe you."

"Gabe…"

"Don't tell me I can't feel pain, Dean", he warned, growing increasingly angry towards his human, which he hated more than anything, and about ready to attempt to knock him out again.

"Alright, Dean gave in, so I'm making you suffer."

"Which isn't very nice."

Dean stared at him for a few minutes, watching him stare right back. He squirmed a little, not from feeling uncomfortable, more from what was bound to happen next.

"Promise me you'll keep the nightmares away?"

Gabriel smiled and stroked his cheek. Dean waited for the blow, if that was what it could even be called.

"I promise."

He stopped squirming, relaxing a little and waiting for the archangel to just get it over with already. He knew he wasn't lying, knew Gabriel would try his hardest to protect him. But what stopped him from saving Dean last time? Why didn't he make it in time before Dean fully lost it?

Dean took a deep breath, "You'd better have my favorite pie waiting for me."

Gabriel grinned and then all was lost.

**VVVVVVVV**

He awoke to the sound of his voice, or maybe it was the smell of pie somewhere nearby. His two favorite things in the world tempting him to wake up, so maybe he just would.

"Oh Dean, I've got your favorite pie waiting for you."

His eyes slipped open to find Gabriel hovering above him, a blueberry pie resting on the palm of his hand, warm and cooked to perfection. He could already smell the blueberries. Dean could feel himself lick his lips, already imagining digging into that pie and moaning in pleasure, at how good it would taste. He could not wait. He sat up and reached for it, but Gabriel pulled away, much to his disappointment.

"Nope, not yet, Dean. Not until you make it up to me."

Dean was left speechless, looking back and forth between him and the delicious pie, "What do you mean?"

"Feed me."

His eyebrows rose in astonishment, "You want me to feed you?"

"Oh Dean, the archangel smirked, I want so much more than that. But we'll start there."

Dean grinned and nearly tripped as he flung himself out of bed as fast as he could. He heard Gabriel laugh but still didn't miss, nor ignore, the flash of panic that swam across his face when it appeared like he would fall. That's how much Gabriel loved him, he guessed. Too much.

He ignored it as they scuffled into the kitchen, pulling down plates and silverware before settling at the table. After each taking a bite, Gabriel decided he finally couldn't take it anymore and pushed his plate aside, sliding off his chair and onto Dean's lap.

Dean smiled as Gabriel leaned down to kiss him slowly, the taste of blueberries mingling in their mouths and becoming intensified from the other's mouth. His taste buds lit up on fire as Gabriel pushed himself closer, pushing his mouth down harder, deeper, till Dean was moaning and retreating his own tongue from his mouth in order to enter and taste Gabe's.

His hands ran up and down the archangel's arms, feeling the warm flesh beneath his fingers, moving up to run his hands through his soft golden hair, ruffling it up a little before pulling himself closer.

Gabriel pulled away, the both of them breathing hard, and looked into Dean's eyes whilst licking his lips.

"I love you, his thumb wiped some blueberry juice smeared on his hunter's lips, so much."

Dean nodded, "I know", he kissed him so hard he gave Gabriel a run for his money, I love you too."

He broke off a small piece of pie with his fork, stuck it in Gabriel's mouth and watched him eat it, happy, pleased, smiling, everything all at once that paired with the taste of the pie it was so overwhelming. Gabriel sitting on his lap, eating pie with him, was so overwhelming, breathtaking, beautiful, everything he wanted all at once.

There was no one he'd rather share this more with than Gabriel. That was how made for him he was.

The archangel finished chewing and settled down further into Dean, focusing on kissing him again, over and over, until they were so lightheaded from not taking in enough air they were forced to stop.

When they finished the pie they still weren't done, wrapped in each other's arms, grinning, their lips locked like they were meant to be there.

Cause they were, meant to be there, made to be together. It wasn't rocket science, it was beautiful and unique and tasted far better than blueberry pie ever could.

"Gabe?"

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me you baked more pie."

**XxXx**

**~Turn it around with another round**

**There's a party at the bar**

**Everybody put your glasses up and I drink to that~**

**XxXx**

**FIN**


End file.
